Lost
by She Is The Lia
Summary: Percy is gone. Lost. Betrayed. Disappeared. Your average Chaos story.


**Hi everybody! This is** **She Is The Lia** **! I love everyone who actually bothered to read me tiny story and look at my profile in like, an actual sea of profiles, if you get what I mean. You don't? Ah, never mind. Anyway this is a Chaos story, if you couldn't tell, and review pls!**

I want you to think of darkness.

No, not like the darkness in the houses when all the lights are out, or even the night sky. I want you to think of darkness, of evil, of every shred of light being sucked out.

Good, have you got that image in your mind? Then I want you to think of light, of bright, pure white light. Of light, of goodness, of every shred of darkness being sucked out.

Then combine the two. Mix blinding pure light with overwhelming frightening darkness and what do you get?

Oh, yes, you've got it.

Perseus Jackson.

Percy was half-half. Half stuck in good, half seeped in evil. I wouldn't say he was grey, for to think of good and evil as black and white, as something mixable, is not a misconception you should have. _**(Lol, when I wrote 'misconceptions' I just thought of my science teacher.)**_

Perhaps I should tell you how it all started.

With a pissed off Athena.

With a love-struck Percy Jackson.

Yeah, I think I better start at the beginning.

Percy Jackson loved Annabeth Chase with a love he reserved for his mother's blue cookies. So it was no wonder when he went to ask Athena for Annabeth's hand in marriage.

The gods of Olympus all knew of this, and so they gathered in the throne room and watched Hephaestus TV **(Is it called that?)** with knowing smirks and howling laughter.

 **Athena pov…Actually 3** **rd** **person view, but never mind.**

Athena didn't understand why when Aphrodite patted her on the shoulder, smirked, and said, "Don't kill the poor boy." Then she ran away snickering to Ares, whose mouth seemed to tilt upward in a show of his clear amusement. Anyone who knew her knew that Athena did not like not knowing something, and was bewildered the whole day long when Olympians took one look at her and started laughing like mad. She went as far as to try forcing the truth out of Apollo, but was stopped by Artemis with a hand on her shoulder. "You'll find out eventually, don't be so impatient. It isn't wise." Apollo, still on the ground, had choked out his agreement and Athena allowed them to walk away, Artemis supporting her twin while calling him names as Apollo retorted by calling her Artie and had ended up with an arrow right below his _bifurcum_. **(Latin for private parts)**

Athena hated not knowing something, but more than that she hated not being wise. So she put up with their chuckles, annoyed, the whole day long. And at 5.34pm sharp, she knew what had caused their laughter the whole day long.

Percy Jackson IMed her for Annabeth's hand-in-marriage.

Needless to say, she was not happy.

Percy Jackson was a Son of Poseidon, and her daughter, wisdom's daughter, had fallen for him. And she knew, without a doubt, that Annabeth would say yes immediately if Percy knelt down with a ring in hand. She had requested that Percy meet her on a small café near Sally Jackson's home, where he was staying, in half an hour's time. She took that half an hour to do what she did best: think.

It would be the embarrassment of her life—of her godly, immortal life if that spawn of Poseidon married her daughter. She would be the laughingstock of Olympus for the next few centuries!

But she couldn't deny them their happiness. Every god knew that 'Percabeth'—the name tasted awful in her mouth, didn't Aphrodite's children have better taste?—deserved happiness. There was no doubt they loved each other, Annabeth had taken a poisoned knife for him, Percy had fell into Tartarus for her. They shared a deep, profound love none other could bring out in them. She had even heard Aphrodite giggle, "The best love story in a century! Athena's daughter and Poseidon's son—I can't believe I never thought of that!"

But Percy could not be allowed to marry her daughter without a test. A test of his love, even though it wasn't necessary.

A test…Athena leaned back into her chair. Something that he would be able to accomplish, though it would not be easy, but doable. Something…

The Twelve Labors of Hercules! Athena snapped her fingers in triumph. He could do that! Hercules had to perform twelve labors given to him by King Eurystheus of Tiryns. For twelve years, he traveled all over to complete these incredible tasks. Twelve years… I'll say that Perseus will need a year, Athena mused. After all, he was a better hero than Hercules could ever hope to be.

One: Kill the Nemean Lion

Its hide is tough, so tough that no arrow could pierce it. But that wouldn't mean anything to Percy, he was appalling at archery. Hercules had stunned the beast with his olive-wood club and then strangled it with his bare hands. Percy wouldn't do that. He would come up with some idiotic idea that would surely save him just in the nick of time. Athena gave an unladylike snort as she recalled how Percy had defeated the monster last time. Space food? Yes, he wouldn't require much effort for this task.

Two: Kill the Lernean Hydra

The snakelike Hydra had nine heads. If one got hurt, two would grow in its place. Had Percy defeated a hydra before? Athena asked herself. Hmmm… Hercules had quickly sliced off the heads, while his charioteer, Lolaus, sealed the wounds with a torch. Hercules made his arrows poisonous by dipping them in the Hydra's blood. Percy could do the same, if he had read up on his 'myths', but he would need someone with him… Athena stopped thinking about it and moved on, it wouldn't do to think up all the answers for Percy's task.

Three: Capture the Cerynian Hind

Artemis loved and protected this stubborn little deer, which had gold horns, Athena recalled. Hercules had found it a challenge to capture the delicate hind without hurting it and making Artemis angry. But she had still gotten angry, and was on the verge of blasting Hercules when Zeus put his foot down and told her no. After following the hind for an entire year, (Ha, Apollo, you lost that bet!) he safely carried it away. Percy would…Athena quickly stopped herself.

Four: Capture the Erymanthian Boar

The people of Mount Erymanthus lived in fear of this deadly animal. Hercules had chased the wild boar up the mountain and into a snowdrift. He then took it in a net and brought it to King Eurystheus, who was so frightened of the beast that he hid in a huge bronze jar. Athena snickered. As if the huge jar would do anything if the boar decided to charge at him!

Five: Clean the Augean Stables

Thousands of cows lived in these stables belonging to King Augeas. They had not been cleaned in 30 years, but Hercules was told to clean them completely in a single day. To do so he made two rivers bend so that they flowed into the stables, sweeping out the filth. Percy would be fine, he'd clean stables before and he was the Son of Poseidon.

Six: Kill the Stymphalian Birds

These murderous birds lived around Lake Stymphalos. Their claws and beaks were sharp as metal and their feathers flew like darts. Hercules had scared them out of their nests with a rattle—Athena still hadn't figured out what was so scary about it—and then killed them with the poison arrows he had made from the Hydra's blood. Percy…stop, she chided herself.

Seven: Capture the Cretan Bull

This savage bull, kept by King Minos of Crete, is insane and breathes fire. Hercules had wrestled the mad beast to the ground—she could still hear Aphrodite's ear-piercing shrieks—and brought it back to King Eurystheus. Unfortunately, the king set it free, that foolish mortal, and it roamed Greece, causing terror wherever it went. That bull was vicious, Percy needed to be very careful.

Eight: Capture the Horses of Diomedes

King Diomedes, leader of the Bistones, fed his bloodthirsty horses on human flesh. Hercules and his men fought and killed King Diomedes and fed the king to his horses. This made the horses tame, so that Hercules was able to lead them to King Eurystheus. Son of Poseidon, horses, he should be able to do this with little difficulty.

Nine: Take the Girdle of the Amazon Queen Hippolyte

Hercules went to the land of the Amazons, where the queen welcomed him and agreed to give him her girdle for Eurystheus's daughter. But Hera spread the rumor that Hercules came as an enemy. In the end he had to conquer the Amazons and steal the golden belt. Percy ad met Amazons before—no problem there, then.

Ten: Capture the Cattle of Geryon

Geryon, a winged monster with three human bodies, had a herd of beautiful red cattle. He guarded his prized herd with the help of a giant and a vicious two-headed dog. Hercules killed Geryon, the giant, and the dog and brought the cattle to King Eurystheus. Eh, he should be fine.

Eleven: Take the Golden Apples of the Hesperides

The Hesperides were nymphs. In their garden grew golden apples protected by Ladon, a dragon with a hundred heads. Hercules struck a bargain with Atlas, who held up the earth. Hercules shouldered the earth while Atlas, the nymphs' father, fetched the apples. He had saved Zoe Nightshade, and she was their sister. Perhaps that would win him a favor.

Twelve: Capture Cerberus

Athena chuckled. Cerberus, the three-headed guard dog of the underworld, had taken a liking to Percy—he would be fine.

Athena stretched and stood up. Time to meet Percy Jackson.


End file.
